


" Just Friends "

by riverdale_imagines



Series: Sweet Pea [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Love, hookup, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riverdale_imagines/pseuds/riverdale_imagines
Summary: From the outside, it looks as if Sweet Pea and Y/N are in fact a couple, even though they’re just friends who seem extremely close. But what happens when Y/N takes a chance and uses the dreaded ‘L’ word?1.9k Word Count





	" Just Friends "

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine!

It was a typical Friday Night at the Whyte Wyrm; the bar was swarmed by plaid and leather, it smelt like beer and musk, music booming from all directions and the pool tables surrounded by laughing Serpents exchanging bet money. Seemingly, it felt like home to you. You were perched on one of the bar stools in front of your friend Toni, keeping her company as she worked through her bar-tending shift for the night. The focus of your conversation, however, was lost as you jumped at the feeling of hands pressing down on your shoulders, their warmth sinking through your leather Serpent jacket. Without turning around you slid your own hands on top and pulled them down your body, eventually securing them around the front of your waist. A husky chuckle against your ear sent shivers down your spine before the figure seated themselves on the stool next you you, arms still secured around your figure.

“Sweet Pea” Toni said, giving him a nod as you turned to face him, smirking at the tall and handsome figure before you, “Hey, Pea. Did you beat those guys asses at pool?” You inquired, eyes briefly shifting toward the other side of the bar and back to him. He shot you a look as if to say ‘what do you think? of course I did’ before picking up the alcoholic drink Toni had just made him and taking a swig. A thought must’ve came to his mind because he suddenly released another small chuckle, unbeknownst to him it made your heart flutter. “Fangs is still over there trying to win his keep back. Poor guy doesn’t know when to stop hustling.”

A couple more hours had past and you were seated between Fangs and Sweet Pea on one of the couches, Sweet’s arm draped around your shoulders and his fingers twirled in your hair. Fangs had his head in his hands still groaning about how he lost $100 on pool, blaming Sweet Pea for leaving him on his own. “I could’ve had ‘em, man. I was so close. If you were there.. we would’ve fucked ‘em up, Pea.” His distress only addressed by Sweet Pea’s hand dropping from your hair and playfully hitting Fangs’ shoulder, “Fogarty you win some, you lose some. In my case, I fucking win ‘em all, you just need to step up your game.” You raised your eyebrow and cocked your head to the side, your fist firmly hitting into Sweet Pea’s rib, his body not even flinching from the contact.

You huffed as you continued to look at the taller Serpent, “Leave Fangs alone, he’s just having an off day.” You said, your hand finding it’s way to Fangs’ back as you reassuringly patted it, an incoherent mumble dropping into his hands. You couldn’t see, but Sweet Pea’s features noticeably tightened - the thought of you so gently touching another person made him feel uneasy. He dropped his head down to yours and kissed against your temple, his arm pulling you into his side before his spare hand settled on your upper thigh. It wasn’t until you lent back against him and felt the rapid beating in his chest that you knew he was worked up. You turned your head and placed an open mouth kiss over the tattoo that graced his neck, and suddenly the intensity died down, his body relaxing. For a moment you swear you heard a small moan push through his lips, but the Whyte Wyrm was still too loud and rambunctious to be sure.

Sweet Pea cleared his throat as he was brought back to reality, shifting his position and standing up before throwing his hand down to you. “Want me to drive you home?” He asked, a very clear and predominant smirk appearing across his face. Of course, you knew what ‘driving you home’ was code for - ‘did you want to go back to mine and fuck?’. You quite easily reciprocated his smirk and accepted his hand, him pulling you up and into his embrace with one swift movement. “Don’t wait up, Fogarty” Sweet Pea said, his voice husky with undertones of lust as he looked down at you. You and Fangs said your goodbyes to each other, yelling behind your shoulder as you reached the entrance to the bar, “Toni, look after Fangs. I think he might need a beer or two.” To which the pink haired girl laughed and waved you both off.

The Serpent waited until he got off his motorcycle before he lifted you off, your legs instantly wrapping around his waist as he carried you toward the door of his trailer. You couldn’t help but place kisses all over his face, earning a chuckle or two from him before he kicked the door closed and laid you down on his couch. You both smiled at one another so softly, so genuinely, until he dropped his head down and kissed you. This kiss though was unlike the others you had shared - sure, it had the same urgency, but it felt as if he wanted to savor the moment, rather than dominate your tongue as he usually did. To you… it felt like love. You don’t know what had suddenly come over you but you pulled away and instantly rested your hands on his cheeks, making sure he was looking into your eyes, “God, I love you, Sweets.” That is the moment you watched his face fall.

He stared at you. No answer, no reply. Just pure emotionless staring. It was as if somebody picked up a remote and clicked pause. Your face went white, and you suddenly felt as if you were about to be sick - why the hell did you have to say that to him? Sweet Pea vigorously shook his head before pulling back, sitting down on the other end of the couch. “No. No you don’t love me. You can’t love me, not like that. I don’t do relationships, Y/N, I told you that!” His voice had gotten louder until he was practically yelling at you, his eyes clouded by his own words, complexion red and heated. Now it was your turn to be silent. Sweet Pea was obviously bothered by something, and it scared you to see him this way, but it also piqued your interest. You lent forward on your hands and knees and crawled along the lounge toward him, plopping down beside the Serpent, clearing your throat as you gained some confidence to speak, “I know… I know what you said. But I can’t help it, Pea, I love you, and something tells me that this thing between us isn’t just one sided.” You could feel your eyes starting to glaze over as tears threatened to spill, but you didn’t dare lose your smile. Sweet Pea did everything in his power to avoid eye contact, even dragging away his hands and laying them in his lap when you tried to reach out for them. “I don’t do relationships, I can’t.” Was all that he could say, evident hurt and sternness in his tone.

You sighed in a deep breath and gently took hold of his hands, lifting them as you straddled his lap. You didn’t press yourself into him, much rather sitting back so that you could cup his cheeks and once again pull his focus into your eyes. “Sweet Pea…” you cooed, waiting for him to properly look at you, “What, did your ex mess you up that badly?” You asked him, gazing across his face for any sign of reaction. The Serpent knew that you had him in a hold - no matter how much he wanted to push you away and walk out of that damn trailer, he couldn’t. Not when you were looking at him like that. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked down between you both, twiddling his thumbs and playing with his fingers whilst leaning into your hands still on his cheeks. He took a deep breath, “I’ve been abandoned by the people I love, my whole fucking life. You know my mom left us, dad died during a Serpent mission. Well my first girlfriend… god, I was young but I thought she was the one. Before she broke my fucking heart and left me alone. Fangs and Toni… I l love ‘em, don’t get me wrong but…” Sweet Pea stopped to momentarily clear his throat. You were shocked that he had opened up so easily, thinking that you were going to be sitting on his lap begging him to answer you until he threw you outside. “Every relationship I’ve had has fucked me around. I am the reason people leave. Mom regretted having a Serpent’s son, dad left me on my own when I was twelve years old for a stupid mission he never came back from. And my girlfriend thought I broke every fucking thing I touched. I’m here for a good time, but relationships only end in me screwing things up. And you… Y/N you’re too good to fall in love with a fucker like me.”

And that’s when the tears broke free, running down both of your cheeks. Around you both was silent, but the emotion was overwhelming. You lent forward and kissed Sweets’ forehead before securing your arms around him, pulling his head into your chest. You remained silent for a little longer, still kissing the same spot over and over again. “Do you trust me?” You eventually whispered, barely audible enough but he still heard you as he nodded his head. “Pea, I need you to say it. Do you trust me?” He pulled back to look up at you, his face still red however his eyes were puffy and damp, complimenting your now tear stained shirt. “I trust you, Y/N.” He had replied, that look of love now returning to his eyes. You smiled at him whilst sporting the same puffy and damp eyes, “Good, because I trust that you won’t break my heart and I won’t ever break yours. We made it this far, Sweet Pea. And my love for you… it makes me believe that we can go for a lot further. ‘Just friends’ don’t look at each other like we do. They don’t kiss like us, embrace like us, have sex like us. It took me a damn while but seeing you tonight made everything click together for me. And I know that something clicked for you too.”

Sweet Pea was back to the staring, but this time it was not emotionless. It was loving. It was admiration. It was gratitude. He pushed himself up and kissed you once more with as much passion and emotion he could muster. The way his lips moved against yours was soft yet domineering, as if he was claiming you as his own right there and then. But most importantly, it felt right. “I fucking love you so much” He mumbled as he pulled away for air, only to drive back in for another round of tongue wars. His arms secured around your waist and pulled so you close to him that you thought you were going to merge into one. This kiss… this love was built up over the past two years and finally exploded into a show of fireworks. He took a gulp as he pulled away and rested his forehead against yours, both of your eyes remained closed as you tried to regain your breathing and connection to reality. “Please be gentle with me…” He said in a light whisper, your smile once again reappearing on display, and that’s when you knew, that string of words made you finally know that you had won over his trust and his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to leave kudos or comments if you like this imagine!


End file.
